Marriage for Sale
by Ricchi
Summary: "Aku Uchiha Sasuke ... dan aku telah membeli pernikahanmu." Tunggu, apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahannya!/ [AU] Mind to RnR? x)


Gaun putih _well known branded_ menyapu dataran karpet panjang beriringan dengan langkah ringan si pengantin perempuan. Tak terhitung berapa jumlah kelopak bunga-bungaan yang ditebar saat perempuan itu berjalan menuju altar. Jantungnya melompat tinggi tapi senyuman manis terpatri kuat di wajah. Meskipun pandangannya sedikit buram—karena _veil_ yang menutupi sampai di bawah dada—tapi tidak mengusik rasa bahagia luar biasa yang saat ini menghujamnya.

Kini perempuan yang akan melepas masa lajangnya dan mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk pria yang dicintainya ini sampai di altar. Ritme debaran jantungnya semakin menggila, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan. Kepalanya terasa kosong karena hanya dipenuhi oleh suara jantungnya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak lagi mendengar apa kata sang pendeta sampai...

"...Apakah kau bersedia?"

Pendeta mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda ini dengan mantap menjawab, "Ya, aku bersedia."

Pendeta yang kemungkinan usianya telah melewati setengah abad ini kembali buka suara, "Kalau begitu, silakan mencium pasangan Anda."

Berciuman di depan para hadirin dan keluarga mereka sama seperti mengumumkan cinta mereka yang mulai hari ini telah resmi di mata negara maupun agama. Tentu saja ini membuatnya kelewat bahagia. Senyuman yang menyaingi gula-gula dalam stoples milik adik sepupunya lagi-lagi dipampang dari balik _veil_ pengantinnya.

Perempuan itu menatap baik-baik pria yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Dalam pandangannya, pria yang biasa memiliki warna kulit yang menyaingi vampir itu nampak tidak sepucat biasanya. Rambut hitam yang biasanya klimis juga malah mencuat hari ini. Hebat sekali bukan, suaminya bahkan men- _style_ ulang tatanan rambutnya demi hari bahagia ini.

Jantung dan tubuhnya terasa sedikit gemetar saat jari-jari panjang pria itu menyentuh kerudung pengantinnya dan menyibakkannya ke belakang. Kini mata dengan iris _emerald_ itu dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Saking jelasnya ia sampai membeku di tempat.

Tidak ada lagi gemetar sampai ingin menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Semua berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Wajahnya malah pucat. Ia ingin menangis, bukan lagi karena bahagia. Demi apa pun ini berjuta-juta kali lebih _horror_ dibandingkan mimpi terburuk sekalipun. Dunianya baru saja luluhlantak.

Refleks, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun, anehnya pria yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu nampak tenang. Seolah sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi. Seolah ini bukan apa-apa. Seolah ini hanya ... hanya sebuah masalah, bukan masalah yang sangat besar.

Masih berusaha menyambungkan _puzzle_ dalam kepalanya, gadis itu terdiam. Suaminya tetap mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah si pengantin perempuan dan memberinya kecupan ringan di bibir.

Perempuan itu masih terdiam bahkan saat seisi gereja heboh memberikan _applause_ meriahnya untuk kedua mempelai yang baru saja resmi hari ini. Jantungnya bermain trampolin dengan menyeramkannya—bahkan dia pikir jantungnya dapat menonjol atau keluar dari tempatnya sekalian—dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya mengalami kekakuan luar biasa.

Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi?

Baik.

Di sini Haruno Sakura usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Ya, dia menikah. Seharusnya memang tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, semua orang bisa saja menikah tapi ... tapi bagaimana kalau calon pengantin priamu bertransformasi menjadi orang lain di hari-H?

Demi apapun, ini bencana. Siapa yang baru saja ia nikahi, Demi Tuhan?

* * *

.

.

 **Marriage for Sale**

 _by_ **Ricchi**

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Summary** : "Aku Uchiha Sasuke ... dan aku telah membeli pernikahanmu." Tunggu, apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahannya?!

.

.

.

* * *

Seisi gereja dipenuhi dengan suara tepuk tangan dan riuh kebahagiaan dari para hadirin mewarnai langkah demi langkah kedua mempelai di atas karpet. Bunga-bungaan juga kembali dihambur turut memeriahkan acara pernikahan yang sebenarnya salah ini.

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mata sang mempelai wanita tapi tak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Di antara banyaknya orang-orang yang mendoakan kebahagiannya, ia berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan sedihnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Mobil sedan hitam sudah siap di depan gereja. Sebuket bunga dan beberapa pita penghias nampak sangat manis berlawanan seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan perasaan Sakura yang pahit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dihiasi dengan _high heels_ lima sentimeter dengan lemas. Kepalanya masih sangat terasa kosong, ia belum mengerti ... kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Laki-laki yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya membukakan pintu mobil. Perlahan, Sakura memasuki mobil itu dan setelahnya suaminya itu membantu Sakura untuk merapikan gaunnya agar tidak terjepit pintu.

Atmosfer dalam mobil diselimuti dengan keheningan yang sedikit diiringi oleh suara _air conditioner_ dalam mobil. Hal ini hanya terjadi selama dua menit sebelum akhirnya Haruno Sakura mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit isi pikirannya. Dimulai dengan ledak kemarahan yang berubah menjadi tangisan.

" _Hiks_ ... ada apa dengan pernikahanku?" tanyanya dengan kedua bahu yang bergetar naik turun, suaranya serak dan tidak stabil. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kita menikah? Demi Tuhan di mana tunanganku?" Air matanya semakin menganaksungai. Riasannya mulai hancur.

Pria itu masih dengan pembawaan kalemnya, melipat kedua tangan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela sembari menatapi pohon-pohon yang mereka lewati nampak tak peduli. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke..."

"...dan aku telah membeli pernikahanmu."

Kedua alis Sakura nyaris menyatu, dahinya terlipat membentuk kerutan, "Kau gila?!" semprotnya menaikkan oktaf dari intonasi suaranya. Memangnya pernikahannya untuk dijual apa? Lelucon macam apa ini? Amarahnya mulai memanjat sampai kepala.

"Di mana tunanganku?!" tanya Sakura galak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kelenjar airmatanya masih berperan aktif. Ia tidak mau tahu, ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan atas semua ini.

"Kita dalam perjalanan untuk menemuinya, Nona," balasnya santai.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal, meski suaranya serak dan napasnya belum begitu stabil ia masih mampu untuk melawan. Pokoknya ia tak bisa menjadi istri dari orang ini begitu saja.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, mempertemukan oniksnya dengan mata lawan bicaranya yang masih berkaca-kaca, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengucapkan 'aku bersedia' saat menjawab sumpah pernikahan?"

Pertanyaan menohok itu menembak tepat pada sasarannya, Sakura langsung kehilangan abilitasnya untuk mengelak. Ia sempat diam hampir satu menit sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas, "Aku ... saat itu pandanganku dihalangi oleh _veil_ jadi agak buram dan siapa yang sangka kalau kau bukan tunanganku?"

"Hn," balas pria dengan rambut _raven_ itu singkat. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk membalas ocehan perempuan itu lebih lanjut.

Sakura melongo tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya pria itu memejamkan mata di saat-saat genting seperti ini? Perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter umum di sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha itu melayangkan tangannya pada bahu pria itu.

 _Bug_!

"Tolong, kumohon ... jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Air mata membendung lagi, siap memberontak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Atensi Sasuke berhasil Sakura dapatkan. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Bisakah kau menunggu?"

Tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan, Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Ia kembali menahan tangisnya. Kenapa ... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Kenapa bisa Tuhan begini tak adil? Kenapa bisa hari bahagianya hancur begini? Kenapa tunangannya menjual pernikahannya? Kenapa...?

Sakura terus mengobrak-abrik isi kepalanya untuk mencari jawaban dari satu pertanyaan, kenapa? Perempuan itu melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya, orang itu nampak sedang mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya sebelum kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas.

Benar saja apa yang diucapkan oleh pria itu, mereka sampai di apartemen milik tunangannya beberapa belas menit kemudian. Masih dibalut dengan baju pengantin, perempuan itu dengan satu gerakan kilat membuka pintu mobil sedan hitam.

Tak ia pedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang ia lewati. Karena seisi kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh tunangannya, Sai. Perempuan itu benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Napasnya terengah-engah begitu ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Jantungnya bergemuruh, ia takut. Ia takut bahwa di balik pintu ini ... ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Jarinya sedikit gemetar saat menekan serentetan nomor _password_ apartemen milik tunangannya. Sakura menarik napas, berusaha mempersiapkan mentalnya. Pintu terbuka dan ... benar saja.

Ruang kosong lah yang menyambut netra klorofil milik gadis itu. Semua perabot bahkan telah menghilang. Melihat hal tersebut membuat kakinya bertransformasi bak jeli. Ia terduduk lemas di depan pintu. Kedua bahunya bergetar naik turun. Ia terisak kencang, ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua tangan.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Suara sol sepatu yang beradu ringan dengan lantai berhasil menciptakan gema. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Secercah harapan sempat muncul tapi kemudian sirna seketika kala sosok laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya yang muncul. Bukan Sai.

Anak dari keluarga Haruno yang tidak sengaja mengubah nama keluarganya hari ini hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan berurai air mata. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai mensejajarkan posisinya dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke melepas jas hitamnya kemudian menyampirkannya di atas bahu Sakura. Ia membuka suara, "Ayo, pulang."

Sakura tidak mengerti, bagai sebuah mantra yang berhasil dirapal, gadis itu mulai membangkitkan badannya. Dalam diam Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai melangkah di depannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Rupanya, pulang yang dimaksud oleh Uchiha Sasuke adalah pulang dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa pria ini benar-benar membawanya ke apartemen milik Sasuke.

Apartemen pria ini luas dan nyaman. Sakura memendarkan _emerald_ -nya ke sekitar ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih, hitam, dan abu-abu. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju sofa _fluffy_ di depan televisi. Ia memosisikan diri di atas sofa putih itu. Pandangannya kosong, sekosong isi kepalanya. Matanya bengkak dan Sakura siap menangis kapan saja.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti seseorang baru saja menabur garam di atas koyakan dalam sana. Apalagi mengingat fakta bahwa Sai kabur begitu saja di hari pernikahannya. Rasanya ... entahlah, rasa sakitnya tak dapat lagi didefinisikan.

Sasuke datang dengan senampan berisi kudapan dan secangkir teh _camomile_ lima belas menit kemudian. Laki-laki itu sempat membiarkan Sakura sendirian untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

Tatapan Sakura menerawang, ia mulai membuka suaranya, "Tolong ... bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?" Suara Sakura benar-benar terdengar buruk.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya hanya menatap lurus Sakura yang menyiratkan jutaan makna. Ia menjawab, "Aku membeli pernikahanmu, hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan." Sakura menghela napas, ini benar-benar tidak membantu. "Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan siapa dirimu?"

Keheningan sempat terjadi beberapa saat. Dengan suara baritonnya, laki-laki itu menjawab, "Hanya seseorang yang sudah memakukan matanya padamu sejak lama." Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu lalu habiskan tehmu, makan, dan tidurlah." Sasuke menunjuk salah satu pintu di dekat jendela besar. "Kamarmu di sana."

Lalu selanjutnya laki-laki itu mengganti _slippers_ -nya dengan sendal. Ia keluar dari apartemennya, meninggalkan Sakura yang termangu di tempat.

Uchiha Sasuke ... akan pergi ke mana dia? Kepala Sakura semakin dihujani oleh tanda tanya. Rasanya bencana yang ia alami bertubi-tubi tak ada habisnya.

Kening Sakura mengerut dibuatnya. Ia mulai mengambil cangkir berisi teh _camomile_ -nya, mengangkatnya dan membiarkan asap yang mengepul membelai wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

 _Seseorang yang memakukan matanya padamu sejak lama._

Apa maksud dari perkataan laki-laki itu? Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Kalau tidak salah ... dulu teman SMA-nya ada yang memiliki nama sepertinya, 'kan?

Masa iya dia Uchiha Sasuke yang _itu_? Sakura sungguh tidak menyadarinya. Karena Uchiha Sasuke yang Sakura tahu adalah ... pria berengsek yang bahkan Sakura sendiri tak tertarik untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. Ingatannya soal Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar abu-abu.

Sasuke yang Sakura tahu, adalah anak laki-laki dari kelas satu yang menolak semua perempuan yang menyukainya dengan kejam. Bukan Sasuke yang _gentle_ seperti ini.

Mungkin waktu memang baru berjalan sembilan tahun sejak kelulusan SMA-nya. Namun, untuk kasus yang satu ini Sakura benar-benar lupa. Kelasnya dan kelas Sasuke terpaut sembilan kelas ditambah Sakura benar-benar tidak tertarik soal Uchiha yang satu ini membuat ingatannya tentang Sasuke nihil.

Sakura hanya tahu gosip miring tentangnya. Tentangnya yang menolak A dari kelas dua dengan merobek langsung suratnya di depan wajahnya. Tentangnya yang menolak ajakan kencan langsung dengan ucapan berbisanya. Tentangnya yang membuat B bunuh diri karena penolakan sadisnya. Dan lain sebagainya. Benar-benar buruk. Banyak sekali teman-temannya yang curhat dan mengeluh soal laki-laki itu pada Sakura. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pandangannya terhadap Sasuke benar-benar buruk. Maka dari itu, untuk sekedar tahu orangnya yang mana saja Sakura tak tertarik.

Gadis itu menyesap teh _camomile_ buatan Sasuke. Tiap tegukannya memberikan sensasi hangat dari tenggorokan sampai ke perut. Sakura menghela napas, kondisinya sudah lebih baik daripada tadi.

Tubuhnya sudah lelah luar biasa, hatinya pun sudah menanggung beban yang berkali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Sakura pun memejamkan mata. Berusaha kabur barang sebentar dari kejamnya realita.

Butuh waktu sekitar delapan jam untuk Sakura mengisi kembali energinya. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan. Ia segera mencari jam dinding yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Badannya terasa nyeri di beberapa titik karena posisi tidurnya di atas sofa tidak benar. Ia bangkit menuju wastafel dekat meja makan.

Riasan yang sudah sangat abstrak, mata yang bengkak, dan wajah yang memerah menyambutnya begitu ia berkaca. Astaga, ia tidak menghapus riasannya tadi malam. Siapa yang peduli.

Ia telah berdeterminasi bahwa ia akan mencaritahu semuanya sendiri. Jika Sasuke menolak untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura pun bisa sendiri.

Maka dari itu, ia mulai mencuci mukanya. Cukup lama ia pandangi refleksi wajahnya di dataran yang memantulkan bayangannya itu. Ia menarik napas. Ternyata yang terjadi kemarin itu memang bukanlah sebuah bunga tidur. Ini realita yang masih sulit diterima. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya begitu ia merasa matanya mulai basah lagi. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus melangkah maju.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, ia pun mengenakan jubah mandi yang ia temukan dalam lemari di kamar mandi. Sakura hendak mengeringkan anak-anak surai merah mudanya tapi suara bel menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Ia pun menghampiri pintu apartemen. Alisnya nyaris menyatu saat mendapati sesosok wanita berparas lembut dengan rambut hitam panjang di sana. Ia tak mengenali wanita yang kemungkinan usianya beda sedikit dengan ibunya itu.

Segera aja Sakura membukakan pintu apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memformasikan sebuah kurva di wajah. "Maaf, Anda mencari siapa?"

Wanita itu balas menyunggingkan senyum hangat. "Tak perlu sekaku itu." Ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Aku mertuamu, Uchiha Mikoto," tambah ibu dari Sasuke kemudian.

Refleks ucapan Mikoto langsung membuat Sakura membeku. Sempat perempuan itu menahan napasnya sebelum mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sakura segera saja memberikan _ojigi_ -nya secara terburu-buru. " _Hontou ni sumimasen, Okaasama."_

Sakura segera saja mempersilakan wanita itu masuk ke dalam. "Maaf, _Kaasama_ , aku belum membersihkan tempat ini."

Mikoto terkikik pelan, "Santai saja. Aku mengerti kok, kau pasti lelah."

"Sama sekali tidak, _Kaasama_! Omong-omong, _Kaasama_ ingin minum apa?" Nampak jelas sekali bahwa Sakura panik. Sejujurnya, ia melupakan kemungkinan bahwa mertuanya akan menemuinya. Kalau ia menikah dengan Sai ... ia tidak akan memiliki mertua karena orangtua Sai telah tiada. Namun, sekali lagi ini sebuah kasus yang jauh berbeda!

"Air putih dingin saja, Sakura," pinta wanita itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura yang masih dibalut dengan jubah mandi berwarna hitam segera melesat ke dapur. Ia mencari gelas kaki dan membuka kulkas dua pintu yang berada di dapur. Tak lupa, gadis itu meletakkan beberapa stoples kue yang untungnya diletakkan di tempat yang terlihat.

Perempuan itu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan satu nampan berisi kudapan dan air putih dingin. "Ini, _Kaasama_ , silakan."

"Terima kasih," jawabnya singkat. Mikoto memiringkan kepalanya sembari menyunggingkan senyum, "Omong-omong di mana Sasuke?"

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Aah, itu ... tadi malam Sasuke-kun pergi keluar untuk mengurus beberapa hal," jawab Sakura seadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana laki-laki itu!

Decakan pelan keluar dari mulut Mikoto, "Anak itu, masa malam pertama malah meninggalkan istrinya?" Wanita itu menyilangkan kakinya, "Sejujurnya aku kaget sekali mendengar Sasuke menikah. Tiba-tiba saja ia bilang bahwa besok ia akan menikah. Demi Tuhan, aku dan suamiku masih berada di Inggris."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _Kaasama._ Aku sendiri pun kaget." _Kaget_ dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya sudah lama kami menginginkan Sasuke menikah. Dia tak pernah mau jika aku menyuruhnya untuk kencan buta atau kuperkenalkan dengan anak dari kolegaku. Tiba-tiba saja dia bilang kalau dia akan menikah, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Terima kasih, Sakura." Mikoto menggenggam kedua tangan milik Sakura.

Ekspresi heran terpatri jelas di wajah Sakura, "Memangnya kenapa dia tak pernah mau, _Kaasama_?"

"Kau saja tidak tahu, Sakura, apalagi aku, _haha_. _Well_ , aku hanya pernah mendengar kalau Sasuke masih menyukai teman SMA-nya. Anak itu benar-benar tipe setia, dan sekarang kalian menikah. Apa kau orang yang dulu disukai anakku, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "B-bukan, _Kaasama_. Aku saja baru tahu soal itu."

Mikoto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas dagu, "Aneh sekali. Mungkin itu hanya rumor, lupakan saja, ya, Sakura."

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Masa iya Sasuke dulu suka dengan seseorang? Dulu saja dia berlaku seperti itu pada perempuan.

"Omong-omong, Sakura, karena orangtuamu belum bertemu denganku dan suamiku. Tolong tanyakan kapan orangtuamu ada waktu, ya. Nanti suruh Sasuke untuk mengabariku. Aku bisa kapan saja," ucap Mikoto panjang lebar. Wanita itu membangkitkan badannya, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Lain kali kita harus keluar bersama."

Sakura balas menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sembari mengulaskan senyuman canggung. Gawat. Wanita ini benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai seorang menantu. Padahal Sakura sendiri tak tahu akan bagaimana nasib pernikahannya beberapa waktu ke depan.

Perempuan bersurai sewarna dengan eskrim stroberi itu membangkitkan badannya seraya mengantar mertuanya sampai depan pintu.

"Pastikan untuk mampir ke rumah dengan Sasuke, ya!" Wanita itu menutup perbincangan sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti dengan senyuman hangat terpatri di wajah.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Mikoto tanpa bisa menjelaskan situasi yang sebenar-benarnya.

Begitu mertuanya pulang, Sakura segera mengambil langkah. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum mengganti bajunya dengan gaun.

Untung saja ia sempat meletakkan _goodie bag_ berisi pakaian, dompet, dan ponselnya di mobil sedan kemarin.

Pakaiannya cukup santai, celana jins dan kaus putih lengan pendek. Sayangnya, pakaiannya santai berlawanan dengan batinnya yang benar-benar kacau. Lagi, perempuan itu hanya menghela napas. Ia meraih ponselnya, kembali menghubungi Sai.

Entah, sudah kali ke berapa ia men- _dial_ nomor tunangannya yang seolah ditelan bumi. Puluhan? Ratusan? Telinganya saja sudah panas dan jarinya keriting.

Digantung seperti ini rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia tak tahu akan bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisahnya. Akhir yang seperti apa yang akan ia dapat dalam kisahnya.

Ia sedih, sudah seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan boneka kesayangannya. Ia pedih, sudah seperti raga yang tak tahu arah. Ia letih, seperti kehilangan nyawa.

Bagai cahaya yang menembus suramnya keadaan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya memberikan _feedback_ berupa vibrasi panjang yang menandakan adanya panggilan.

Dahinya mengguratkan lipatan halus. Serentetan nomor yang tak dikenal. Ragu-ragu, perempuan itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Suara dari seberang sana membalas, " _J-Jidat_?"

Ini sih, Sakura hafal betul. Ini suara Yamanaka Ino, 'kan? Temannya yang berkata padanya bahwa ia izin untuk tidak menghadiri pernikahan Sakura karena sakit.

" _Pig_! Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Terselip kekhawatiran dalam nada bicara Sakura. Suara Ino terdengar berat dan pelan. Atau terdengar takut? Kenapa Ino tergagap?

" _A-aku sudah baikan. Begini, Sakura, maukah kau menemuiku di Restoran X sekarang juga?_ " pinta perempuan pemilik mahkota pirang dari seberang sana.

Heran. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Masalahnya ia sendiri memiliki sesuatu yang penting yang perlu diurus. "Memangnya ada apa?"

" _Ini penting. Ini soal tunanganmu dan juga pernikahanmu._ "

"Tunggu aku. Aku dalam perjalanan ke sana." Tanpa menyuruh otaknya untuk berpikir lagi, segera saja ia menyambar dompetnya kemudian ia meraih _platform sandals_ hitam miliknya.

Untungnya, Restoran X yang dimaksud tidaklah jauh dari apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, dengan bantuan transportasi umum berupa taksi, dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Sakura mengumpulkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya. Dingin yang dihasilkan dari _air conditioner_ dalam restoran itu menusuk kulitnya membuat perempuan itu sedikit menggigil.

Ia mengedarkan _emerald_ -nya ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok temannya. Sakura menangkap wujud Ino yang melambaikan tangannya di salah satu meja di ujung dekat jendela sebelah kiri sembari tersenyum kaku.

Sakura segera menghampiri perempuan itu. Dan tubuhnya merasakan kaku seketika kala ia menemukan sosok tunangannya duduk tepat di sebelah Ino. Tadi, Sai tidak terlihat karena laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Refleks, tenggorokan Sakura terasa disumpal dengan berbagai macam bongkahan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menarik napas dan duduk di hadapan Ino.

"Kenapa kemarin..." Sakura baru menyuarakan dua kata dari satu kalimat tanyanya. Namun, ia tak sanggup. Ia sudah mulai terisak.

"Sakura, begini ... aku dan Sai ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Ino lebih dulu bersuara, mewakilkan Sai yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya mampu menggigit mukosa bibirnya, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya di sana. "K-kenapa?" Dengan suara yang bergetar, ia hanya bisa memproduksi satu kata tanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Sai bermain belakang." Ino menggulirkan _aquamarrine_ -nya saat mengatakan ini. Ia tak berani mempertemukan netranya dengan mata yang sudah bengkak di hadapannya. Suaranya sendiri pun terdengar gemetar, pelan, dan kental akan rasa bersalah. Perempuan ini pun nyaris menangis.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat, ia menoleh tak percaya pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya mampu melarikan diri dari netra klorofil yang memburunya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang baik, Sakura. Sejujurnya aku bermaksud menggunakan pernikahan kita untuk melunasi hutangku. Aku terlilit hutang yang cukup besar." Pria dengan kulit pucat itu masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Isakan Sakura semakin kencang. Ia ingin sekali menyambar segelas soda ukuran besar di hadapannya dan menyiramkannya pada Sai. "Berengsek!" Ia mendesis tajam, tatapannya menyalang.

"Selama ini ... apa salahku pada kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian setega ini padaku?" Perempuan itu bangkit dan melemparkan _goodie bag_ -nya pada Ino yang duduk di hadapannya. Namun, Sai segera bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memberikan proteksi pada perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!" Sakura menaikkan oktaf dari suaranya. Ia marah, sangat marah.

"Luapkan amarahmu padaku, jangan Ino. Dia sedang hamil muda."

Bagaimana mungkin Sai bisa berkata seperti itu tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apa pun? Sakura menekan amarahnya kuat-kuat. Giginya ia gemertakkan sampai rasanya rahangnya sedikit bergemeletuk. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

 _Bug!_

 _Bug!_

Sakura melayangkan bogeman mentah pada rahang kiri Sai sebanyak dua. Sudut bibir Sai sedikit membengkak dan berdarah. Ia tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat ke meja mereka juga bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakannya. Ia pun tak memedulikan tangan kanannya yang turut terasa nyeri karena terlalu keras memukul Sai.

Rasanya ini masih belum setimpal dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima. "Kau membuatku menikah dengan orang yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana senangnya aku kemarin karena mengira akan menikahi sampah sepertimu?"

Ino yang tadinya memplester mulutnya mulai angkat bicara, "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada orang itu, Sakura. Dia bukanlah orang yang kau tak tahu, dia teman satu angkatan kita saat SMA."

"Tak perlu mengalihkan topik, Ino." Dengan suara parau, Sakura merotasikan kedua matanya.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau juga harus mendengarkan yang satu ini." Perempuan yang saat ini bagai terdakwa pun melawan. Ia mungkin memang jahat pada temannya tapi setidaknya, biarkan ia melakukan ini untuk penolongnya.

"Apa?" Suara Sakura terdengar sangat ketus saat ia melontarkan kata tanya barusan.

"Soal Sasuke-san, satu hari sebelum hari pernikahanmu dia datang menemuiku." Sai mulai membuka kebenarannya. Ia memberi jeda sejenak, memerhatikan wajah mantan tunangannya yang terlihat sedang berusaha meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku sendiri heran dari mana ia tahu kalau aku sedang terlilit hutang. Waktu itu dia menawarkan akan membayarkan segala hutangku sampai lunas. Dia juga berjanji akan membiayai persalinan Ino dengan satu kondisi." Sai nampak serius saat menjabarkan penuturannya. Ia menatap lurus iris hijau Sakura.

"Aku harus melepaskanmu. Aku tak lagi boleh berkontak denganmu. Sasuke-san bilang, anggap saja ini seperti jual beli. Ia membeli pernikahanmu. Ia membeli posisiku sebagai mempelai pria kemarin."

Kembali, kedua mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku ini barang?" Hatinya sudah terasa perih sejak tadi. Mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang lain membuat luka yang ditorehkan oleh mantan tunangannya semakin dalam.

Ia benar-benar tersakiti akan fakta bahwa tunangannya menukar cinta Sakura dengan uang. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa tunangannya hanyalah raga tanpa hati. Hatinya milik sahabatnya dan bahkan mereka sampai membuat buah cinta. Realita ini sungguh terasa memilukan.

"Bukan begitu, Jidat. Keadaan kami sangat terdesak. Tidakkah terpikirkan olehmu, apa alasan Sasuke-san membeli pernikahanmu?" Kini ibu hamil itu kembali mewakilkan mantan tunangannya.

Tepat pada sasaran. Sakura bahkan tak memikirkan kenapa laki-laki itu mau membeli pernikahannya. Dengan jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit, tentu saja. Sebenarnya, apa maksud laki-laki itu? Keuntungan apa yang akan Uchiha Sasuke dapatkan?

Sakura hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Yamanaka Ino. Lalu, ibu hamil itu kembali melanjutkan, "Aku akan memberitahumu karena kau begitu bodoh dan tidak peka."

Sakura nyaris benar-benar melempar Ino dengan segelas soda di hadapannya saat mendengar wanita itu menyebutnya bodoh. Namun, Sakura berusaha menahannya mengingat bahwa Ino sedang hamil. Biar bagaimana pun ... sejahat apa pun ... Yamanaka Ino tetaplah temannya yang berharga.

"Ingat rumor miring soal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino kembali membuka ceritanya.

Ya, ingat, sangat ingat malah. Waktu itu banyak sekali perempuan di angkatannya yang curhat soal keberengsekan laki-laki itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tak terlalu kenal dekat dengan Sakura tapi tetap saja mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka selalu saja curhat soal Uchiha Sasuke yang menolak mereka dengan berbagai macam cara sadis.

Tapi kalau ia mengingat segala perilaku laki-laki itu kemarin ... rasanya ia sukar untuk percaya curhatan teman-temannya dulu.

Sakura membalas singkat, "Iya."

"Sebenarnya semua itu bohong. Tak ada satu pun rumor buruk yang benar. Teman-teman yang curhat padamu soal Sasuke dulu juga ... bohong. Sasuke tak pernah menolak mereka dengan sadis."

Sakura memekik tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa...?"

Ino menghela napas, ia menepuk pelan meja makan di hadapannya sampai menghasilkan bunyi. "Tentu saja bisa. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kepalsuan teman-teman kita."

Dengan suara bindeng—akibat terlalu banyak menangis—Sakura protes, "Berhenti menyebutku bodoh! Aku benar-benar membencimu, kau tahu."

Mengabaikan protes yang dilancarkan Sakura, Ino kembali mencicit, "Dulu, setiap ada perempuan yang menembak Sasuke dia selalu menolak mereka dengan halus. Dia bilang bahwa sudah ada orang yang ia sukai."

Perkataan Ino persis seperti ucapan mertuanya tadi. Refleks, Sakura bertanya, "Siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Ino menghela napasnya, "Mungkin aku bisa didemo penggemar Sasuke karena telah mengatakan hal tabu ini." Ibu hamil itu sempat menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum kembali berseru dengan nada yang terdengar frustrasi, "Tentu saja kau! Dia menyukaimu!"

Sakura melongo tak percaya saat ia mendengar fakta mencengangkan ini. Sejak kapan?!

"Penggemar Sasuke belakangan mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah kau. Maka dari itu mereka menjelek-jelekkan citra Sasuke di hadapanmu supaya kau membencinya. Apalagi kau tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke, jadi mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu."

Mengetahui fakta lain yang sama mencengangkannya membuat kepala Sakura terasa penuh detik itu juga. Perasaannya sungguh bercampur aduk.

Sakit hati, sedih, marah, dan yang terakhir ... tersentuh. Tanpa sadar tangisannya semakin membesar. Ia merasa menjadi manusia yang paling bodoh.

Benar kata Ino. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyelamatkannya dari jerat sampah tak berguna seperti mantan tunangannya. Namun, di sisi lain ia masih belum terima. Aksi yang dilakukan oleh sahabat dan mantan tunangannya benar-benar sudah melewati batas.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia mendorong kursi ke belakang. Perempuan itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Kuharap ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Sakura menggulirkan pandangannya, menuju laki-laki yang selama hampir tiga tahun ini berada di sampingnya. Menatap sosok itu ... sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Sai, terima kasih sudah membuatku seperti kambing selama tiga tahun ini. Terima kasih sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Semoga Tuhan berpihak padaku dan mengirimkan benang-benang derita yang akan terikat secara utuh ke mana pun kau pergi."

Kini pandangan Sakura beralih pada Ino, "Kupikir kita teman. Terima kasih, Ino, telah menjelaskan semuanya. Terima kasih karena sempat menjadi teman pelepas keluh kesahku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhianatiku. Aku tak akan mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk kalian. Kuharap kalian selalu hidup dalam kesengsaraan."

Sakura mulai melenggang pergi. Ia menatap nanar kedua sosok yang pernah menjadi orang-orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Ino menangis dan Sai yang hanya mampu terdiam sembari memaku mata hitamnya ke meja, sarat akan rasa bersalah.

" _Sayonara_ ," desis Sakura lirih. Air matanya meluruh bersamaan dengan rasa cintanya pada Sai yang kian memudar sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran, dalam hati ia menguatkan dirinya. Ia memerintahkan kepalanya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ya, ia harus melihat lurus ke depan untuk maju.

Karena melihat ke belakang saat sedang maju akan membuatmu tertabrak dan menciptakan luka yang baru. Maka dari itu, Sakura harus terus melihat ke depan.

Setelah mendapatkan taksi, lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya. Ia sendiri kesal pada dirinya kenapa bisa secengeng ini. Masalahnya ... temannya baru saja mengkhianatinya. Tunangannya yang menghilang saat pernikahannya ternyata berselingkuh dengan teman yang ia percaya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia malah menikahi laki-laki yang bahkan tak ia ingat. Ini tentu bukan perkara sepele.

Bahkan saat sampai di apartemen Sasuke, perempuan itu masih menangis. Ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas di depan pintu hitam di lorong lantai tiga puluh tujuh. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut. Air matanya mengalir nonstop.

Bukannya ia ingin pamer atau menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya seperti ini untuk meminta belas kasihan pada orang-orang yang berseliweran di lorong ini. Masakahnya, Sakura tidak tahu sandi untuk memasuki apartemen _suami_ nya.

Sakura memang tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya karena tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Keluarganya tidak menanyakan apapun kemarin, jadi Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orangtuanya telah mengetahui soal Sasuke. Lagipula ia sendiri berniat menuntaskan masalahnya. Ia berniat menuntaskan kebodohannya sembilan tahun ini.

Suaranya benar-benar habis total karena dipakai menangis sejak malam tadi. Tubuhnya lemas luar biasa. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menangis dalam sendiri di depan pintu apartemen Uchiha Sasuke. Sesekali _emerald_ Sakura melirik _lift_ di ujung lorong.

Sakura mengharapkan kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mengharapkan kehadiran pria yang menolongnya. Sakura mengharapkan kehadiran laki-laki yang katanya telah menyukainya sejak lama dari balik pintu _lift_ di ujung sana.

Kedua mata Sakura memendarkan binar yang kentara kala Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari _lift_ di ujung sana beberapa belas menit setelah Sakura memikirkannya. Jantungnya pun secara otomatis ikut menari sehingga temponya naik dua kali lebih cepat. Pria itu masih terlihat santai seolah tanpa beban. Sakura tak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran laki-laki ini.

Pakaian laki-laki itu masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Bedanya, kali ini ia membawa sebuah map yang Sakura tak tahu isinya dan satu kantung plastik pertanda ia baru saja berbelanja dari supermarket.

"Kenapa kau berada di luar?" Itulah kalimat tanya pertama yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke begitu menemukan sosok Sakura di depan pintunya.

Sakura berdeham, berharap suaranya bisa keluar, "A-aku—"

"—Jangan banyak bicara dulu." Sasuke menginterupsi begitu mendengar suara Sakura yang kelewat pecah. Ia segera menekan empat digit nomor sandi apartemennya. "Ayo, masuk."

Sakura pun mengekor pria itu ke dalam. Perempuan itu mengambil posisi duduk di atas sofa putih empuk yang kemarin. Sementara Sasuke mulai menumpahkan belanjaannya di atas meja.

Kedua _emerald_ perempuan itu memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan belanjaannya. Sakura memerhatikan gestur laki-laki yang minim ekspresi itu. Ia berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke menjulur tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Ia menggenggam sebotol minuman dingin herbal yang mampu meringankan penyakit tenggorokan. "Minum ini setelah makan," perintahnya.

Sakura mengambil minuman itu. Sayangnya, ia belum memiliki niatan untuk makan. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Makan. Jangan sampai sakit," tambah pria itu kemudian. Lalu Sasuke kembali bangkit dari duduknya.

Melihat itu, Sakura langsung bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Wastafel," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merasa lega karena Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah dengan sebuah salep ukuran kecil. Ia memosisikan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sakura. "Sini tanganmu, biar kulihat."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia ikut melihat kondisi tangan kanannya. Astaga, ia benar-benar memukul Sai dengan keras. Punggung tangan kanannya sekarang berubah warna menjadi kebiruan. Bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadarinya. Kenapa laki-laki itu bisa sadar...?

Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia mengoleskan salep tersebut dengan sebuah _cottonbath_.

Lekat-lekat Sakura memerhatikan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang merawat tangan kanannya. Cara laki-laki itu memperlakukan Sakura benar-benar seperti tuan putri. Ini jelas membuatnya semakin tersentuh.

"Tadi aku menemui temanku dan mantan tunanganku."

Kalimat yang diutarakan dengan suara serak itu berhasil membuat pergerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ia menatap lurus kelereng hijau milik Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura berusaha menyelami oniks jelaga milik laki-laki itu, ia melanjutkan. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Maaf." Sasuke, dengan suara baritonnya membalas dengan suara yang pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Kini Sasuke mengambil map putih yang tadi dibawa olehnya. "Ini adalah berkas perceraian. Aku tak mau membuatmu terikat bersamaku dengan cara seperti ini."

Laki-laki itu menatap perempuan yang sudah sejak lama berhasil mengambil hatinya dengan intens. "Aku tak mau membuatmu membenciku."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan kilat di udara. "Tidak! Aku justru sangat berterimakasih padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Perempuan itu kembali memaparkan pemikirannya, "Maka dari itu, kumohon. Izinkan aku menebus kebodohan dan ketidakpekaanku selama sembilan tahun ini. Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu sekarang juga. Karena aku sendiri pun membutuhkan waktu untuk sembuh."

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengarkan penuturan perempuan itu. Menebus kebodohan dan ketidakpekaannya? Apa itu berarti ... akhirnya Sakura menyadari perasaannya untuk perempuan itu selama sembilan tahun terakhir ini?

"Maka dari itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berdiri di sebelahmu sebagai Nyonya Uchiha. Lalu jika sudah waktunya tiba nanti, aku akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak dan mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memamerkan senyuman tertulus yang ia miliki. Matanya sampai menyipit karena tadi malam pun sempat bengkak. Wajahnya sedikit memancarkan guratan merah halus.

Detik selanjutnya, Uchiha Sakura menahan napasnya saat kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke menariknya dan merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan erat.

"Aku menantikan saat waktunya tiba nanti," bisik pria itu di telinga Sakura.

Ucapan laki-laki itu berhasil membuat warna wajah Sakura berubah merah. Ini jelas merujuk pada kalimat Sakura saat mengatakan ' _lalu jika sudah waktunya tiba nanti, aku akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu._ '!

 _Deg_!

Lho? Organ kardiovaskular miliknya berhasil terpancing. Sepertinya tak akan butuh waktu sampai sembilan tahun lagi untuk Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya dan membuka lembaran baru.

Jika Sakura peka sembilan tahun yang lalu, apa ia akan mengubah takdirnya? Apa ia bisa menikah dengan laki-laki ini? _Well_ , sepertinya Uchiha Sakura harus berterimakasih pada kebodohan indahnya yang satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hai! BTC 2017 udah deket! Ayo ikut ramein yuuk! X3 untuk info lebih lanjutnya coba buka situs **_banjirtomatceri dot tumblr dot co_** _ **m**_ jangan lupa hilangkan spasi. Kuy cek, _prompt_ -nya asyique looh xD

Btw, maafkan segala ketidaksempurnaan dalam fiksi ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Ditunggu jejaknya x)

Sekali lagi, jangan lupa ramein BTC, yaa~! 'w')/

p.s: Di-edit karena diri ini kurang piknik dan akua /g. Intinya, Rima mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang dibuat m(_)m

* * *

 **.**

 _ **omake**_

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dengan gusar. Ponselnya mendapat banyak notifikasi yang bersumber dari grup angkatan SMA-nya dari sosial media _Line_. Apa yang membuat notifikasinya banjir?

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang selama sembilan tahun ini mengambil hatinya tiba-tiba saja membagikan undangan pernikahannya _via Line_.

Detik itu juga, Uchiha Sasuke merasa tersengat aliran listrik dengan daya tinggi. Demi apa pun, meski laki-laki itu tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan satu-satunya perempuan yang berhasil mengambil hatinya sampai sekarang itu tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengacaukan upacara sakral pernikahan orang. Niatnya, ia hanya ingin mengetahui laki-laki yang berhasil memenangkan hati Sakura. Singkatnya, yang ia lakukan hanya lah _background checking_ terhadap calon suami Sakura.

Tak disangka, Sasuke justru menemukan hal lain. Ia tak bisa membuat Sakura menikah dengan laki-laki yang seperti itu. Laki-laki yang menghamili orang lain dan berniat untuk memakai uang hadiah pernikahan mereka untuk bayar hutang. Selanjutnya sudah pasti bisa Sasuke tebak. Uang sudah di tangan lalu apa? Pasti tunangan dan teman Sakura itu akan kabur, bukan?

Kemudian, ide ajaib itu muncul begitu saja. Ia berencana untuk membeli posisi mempelai pria di pernikahan Sakura. Benar-benar bodoh tapi patut dicoba. Kenapa? Daripada Sakura harus menanggung sakit karena menikahi laki-laki seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik jika Sasuke yang turun tangan?

Berbekal dengan keberanian dan juga ketidakpedulian, Sasuke datang menemui orangtua Sakura. Untung saja waktu itu Sakura tidak ada di rumah.

Saat menemui orangtua Sakura, Sasuke hanya menjelaskan bahwa ia lah yang akan menikahi putri mereka. Bukan Sai.

Sempat sepasang orangtua itu bertanya-tanya, kenapa calon mempelai prianya malah berubah satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan anak mereka?

Jurus mengarang bebas, Uchiha Sasuke lancarkan. Demi dirinya, demi Sakura, dan juga demi keluarga gadis itu. Ini merupakan solusi terbaik.

Tak butuh _effort_ lebih untuk Sasuke meyakinkan kedua orangtua Sakura. Lalu kemudian, ia menemui tunangan Sakura dan mengurus semuanya sampai tuntas.

Begitu _D-day_ tiba, sempat Sasuke kira rencananya akan berantakan. Pendeta menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan jelas tapi mungkin karena langit sedang memihaknya, Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Perempuan itu masih terlihat menakjubkan setelah sembilan tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Sasuke mampu menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya di balik ekspresi datarnya dengan baik.

Kira-kira begitulah kronologis singkat bagaimana awal mula Sasuke bisa membeli pernikahan Sakura. Karena selanjutnya, di luar dugaan semuanya berjalan dengan cukup baik. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

Jujur, Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ide bodoh plus ajaibnya berhasil menyelamatkan perempuan itu dan juga dirinya.


End file.
